


Forge

by torianmist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torianmist/pseuds/torianmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Swallowing hard, Steve wraps steady fingers gently around Tony's throat and leaning in murmurs against his parted lips,</p><p>“Do. Not. Move.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forge

The heat of the forge burns into his skin. Sweat rains in pearlescent tendrils over taut muscles. A golden canvas of living, breathing man. This is the embodiment of Steve's fantasies of his lover. Hot, slick, tired and compliant. So easy to lead. So willing to bend. Work roughened fingers, strong and agile, tangle limply with his as Steve pushes Tony gently until his back hits the pitted brick of the forge wall.

A dark spill of hair, brown turned black with sweat, sweeps tangled and heavy over Tony's forehead. An ebony fringed curtain hiding half closed eyes as his head rolls back, baring his neck. Offering himself up. The thin material of his tank delineates the muscle of his shoulders. Definition won from hard work in the forge and piloting the armor.. Slick now, glistening, beckoning. Steve runs his tongue over Tony's collarbone, fists his fingers in thick hair and tugging Tony's head back, bites. Tony's legs, long and toned, encased in denim that kisses his body as a lover, fall open on a moaned gasp. The length of his cock, thick and curved presents itself as a gossamer dream that Steve never wants to wake from. Pushing his tongue deep into Tony's pliant mouth. Licking his way slowly into dark, warm recesses, Steve swallows Tony's soft moan. Sliding along wet heat, curling in a liquid roll and then, retreating, licks along Tony's lower lip, nipping gently and laving softly. Swallowing hard, Steve wraps steady fingers gently around Tony's throat and leaning in murmurs against his parted lips.

“Do. Not. Move.” 

At Tony's gasped inhale, Steve groans deeply. Rocking back Steve runs his gaze over his lover. Tony's  
eyes are closed, long dark lashes sweeping his cheeks. His head is tipped back, cheeks flushed with a color that Steve has put there. Need growing now, heat rising. Steve runs a sure palm over Tony's cock, fingers falling to unfasten buttons. No penetration, not this time. Now. He needs Tony undone and his voice breaking on the sound of his name, now. Parting denim and slipping his fingers under the constricting material of boxers, Steve closes his hand over thick heat and with an elegant turn of his wrist, pulls Tony's cock, hard and aching, free. Dropping to his knees, Steve pushes down denim and cotton and kissing his way over taut abs, runs his nose softly over Tony's belly. One hand curls over Tony's hip as Steve leans in and runs an experimental tongue along Tony's cock. At Tony's sobbed moan, Steve swirls his tongue lightly over the velvet tip and parting his lips sucks the head into his mouth and as Tony bucks his hips, sinks his mouth down.

All sensation around Steve vanishes, the heat of the room, arid as a desert, the deep bass of distant guitar and drum, the crackle of the fire in the forge, all evaporate. Steve registers only the solid heat filling his mouth, the heavy musk of Tony's scent and the soft cries and pleas falling from his lover's mouth. Moaning quietly Steve pulls his head up slowly, tracing his tongue along the underside of Tony's cock. Pushing back down, he slides his fingers between Tony's parted legs and setting a faster rhythm with his mouth runs them gently over the warm, tender skin Tony's balls. Tony's hand tangles in Steve's hair, gently pushing his head lower as his hips roll forward. White coils of lust spread across his own aching cock and Steve slides his hand into his jeans. Pulls his own cock and and sets a brutal pace. 

Tony's voice cracks on his name as Steve slides his fingers back further, slipping over Tony's balls now drawing tight, and strokes lazy circles over Tony's entrance. Holding his head still, Steve threads his hand under Tony's hips, encouraging him to move, to fuck his mouth. The fire in the forge flares, liquid heat casting shadows and drawing dreams and Steve moans deeply as Tony thrusts one last time, coming thickly, as Steve swallows hard.

Releasing Tony's softening cock with a final kiss, Steve tugs him over to his battered couch and lowers them down, holding his lover's limp and sated body to him. Covering them both with a soft, wool blanket, Steve cradles Tony in his arms. No words now. Just touch and scent and sleep. Safe. Quiet and Still.


End file.
